Tor'Baalos Lord of Envy
Tor'Baalos commonly called as Baal The Lord of Pride also known as the rouge "Crowbane" is the fifth lord of the Baator realm as well as the lord and master of Malbolge The Plane of Envy. After overthrowing the lord of Greed who fled his kingdom like a coward rather then dying on his feet. Description Lord''' Tor'baalos''' or simply "Baal" has as a Archdevil Form has a humanoid appearance with a monstrous shaped head shaped like a golden crown. He wears golden bracelets as well as a long robe on his body. He also carries a halberd as his primary weapon of choice. Under the alias of "Crowbane" in his Human Form, he appeared as a shrouded yellowish thief-style armor outfit figure with arm-guards, a mask and a long hood to cover his face. He also carries a eight pair of daggers and a sword on his back. Baal's appearence as in his true Monster Form, rechanged into a monsterous humanoid worm-like beast with two large wing on his back. During this tranformation it turned the helberd into a spiked trident with a monsterly sharp tipped blade. He also has some metallic armor along his body as well as a metallic coating along the tail of Baal's body. Personality He is ruthless, greedy and lustful. He is able to use words and magic in a cunning way, establishing a friendship before committing an act of betrayal, often violently when in a good mood. Baal invites mortals to his palace and asks them to attend his court, as a test of loyalty, where he grants them riches and power. He prefers to play with mortals, lulling them into a false sense of security, and enjoys seeing them surprised when he turns on them. Baal is indirect and venomous. Baal is known for speaking in a cold voiced tone when dealing with people he don't know. However those who he somewhat is use to he speaks in a much more calmer and almost ghostly tone. Powers and Skills Baal is naturally immunity to nearly all forms of fire and lightning, and can resist acid-type attacks. Baal is infamous for his use of dark magics including generating storms of thunder and lightning all among his kingdom. He can also can assume the form of a pit fiend or his true form at will. His touch corrupts, turning otherwise good people into greedy vicious killers who will turn on their friends for their loot and seeking much more power. Baal is a masterful charming monsters or humans and can hurl huge verisons of fireballs, as well as using greater teleport distences, being able to see invisibility, and having numerous other spell-like powers which is pretty useful in combat. He is also able to summon beasts of his own realm to assist him if he feels he don't need to battle. When in his true Monster Form's limbs, if severed, will regrow within around 5 minutes. He is also able to reattach the stumps of severed limbs almost instantly. Baal is able to speak many kinds of languages including Celestial, Common, Draconic and Infernal, and is also telepathic. He can see in any amount of light or darkness. History Trivia *Baal's name is likely derived from the ancient title "Ba'al" (a homophone to the English word "ball"), which was used for deities widely worshiped during the 1st and 2nd millennia BC. The term was most consistently used for Hadad, a storm god, but could be used for any male divinity, or even for the cult image used to represent one. *A specific Ba'al was a reference to Baʿal Zəbûb, literally "the Lord of the Flies", worshiped in the Philistine city of Ekron. In Christianity, he is referred to as "Beelzebub" and is often referred to as an ally of Satan. *Baalzebub Lord of Plauges also known by the alias of Baal, however in D&D this universe they are both instead of a single being merely two brothers instead. Category:Evil Category:Character Category:Devil Category:Archdevil Category:Baator Emperor